


consume my wine, consume my mind

by addendum



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addendum/pseuds/addendum
Summary: Shane kind of has a thing for being dominated...especially by Ryan.





	consume my wine, consume my mind

Ryan Bergara might not have known it, but he was a horrible tease. To Shane, he seemed to get hotter by the day. 

The first time he heard Ryan use his Ricky Goldsworth voice, Shane thought he might spontaneously combust. Right before his eyes he saw his cheerful, happy go lucky best friend turn into....something else. 

Someone dominant. And powerful. And god, so hot. Ryan had always been cute, but now...goddamn. Now, Shane couldn’t ignore the way Ryan made him feel. More and more often, his fantasies involved Ryan, and silk sheets, and that voice. 

He jerked himself off in the shower, and the image and his mind was Ryan standing over him and grinning like a maniac. The voice in his head was his too; commanding him to get on his knees. 

The second time Ryan used the voice, it was on camera again and Shane was just as surprised. It was a wonder how he managed to continue the episode normally. 

“That’s not how this is gonna go down.” Ryan had said, staring at Shane through those dark, incredible eyes. 

Pure want coursed through Shane’s veins, and he found himself torn between utter torment and total bliss. God, he knew those words would come back to haunt his darkest fantasies later. 

He did his best to disguise the way he was feeling as the video commenced but evidently, his best attempts at remaining inconspicuous failed. As soon as the shoot had come to an end and they were alone, Ryan was staring at him intently. 

“Jesus, Shane.” He commented offhandedly. “You could at least try a little harder to hide how turned on you are.” 

Shane stopped in his tracks, taken off guard by Ryan’s words. He...knew what he was doing to Shane? And he wasn’t angry? Or grossed out? 

“What are you talking about, Ryan?” Shane said, playing dumb. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Madej. The Ricky Goldsworth voice. You love it.” 

Even now, Ryan’s voice lowered into something softer, more seductive. The deep vibrato sent a throb of want straight to Shane’s dick. Despite this, he did his best to maintain a straight face. 

“I-“

“Don’t even try it, Shane. I can see you practically coming in your pants every time I talk like this. You love being ordered around, huh? You love being degraded.”

Shane couldn’t help but let a shudder run down his spine at that. Ryan was right. He did love it. He loved the feeling of deep, filthy humiliation that shot to his dick every time Ryan looked at him like some kind of sex slave. 

“I-okay, Ryan.” Shane finally conceded. “I guess you’re right. I’m into it. I’m into feeling...humiliated. By you.” 

Shane didn’t know exactly what to expect. Disgust? Amusement? Ryan smirked. 

“Yeah. That’s what I thought.” 

Slowly, he advanced on Shane, cornering him against bookshelf behind their usual set. 

“You’ve been thinking about me, haven’t you?” He said. 

He was speaking in that low, sultry tone. The one that drove Shane crazy. 

“You’ve been thinking about how I’d feel inside you.” Ryan continued. “How I’d made you scream. And I would, Shane. I’d make you scream my name until you couldn’t anymore.” 

Shane didn’t know how much more of this teasing he could take before he exploded. Ryan knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Can I kiss you, Shane?” He practically whispered, never letting the smirk leave his lips. “Would you like that?”

Shane took a deep, nervous breath. 

“G-go ahead.” 

Ryan wasted no time, gripping Shane by the jaw roughly and standing on his toes to kiss him. Their tongues touched, and Shane felt all of the air disappear from his lungs. It was only a kiss, and already he was overwhelmed. Ryan bucked his hips, rubbing against the bulge in Shane’s pants. 

“You’re already so hard for me, babe.” He said as he pulled away. “Just from my voice, huh?” 

Unable to stop himself, Shane let out an embarrassing whimper. Ryan chuckled darkly, dragging his thumb teasingly across his jaw. It was slow, torturously so. All of this was. 

“Fuck me, Ryan.” 

The smirk only deepened. Ryan shook his head. 

“Beg for me, Shane. Let me know just how much you want it.” 

A whine escaped from deep in Shane’s throat. High pitched, and absolutely desperate. 

“That’s right, baby. You’re such a slut, aren’t you? My good little slut.” 

Shane inhaled sharply. Holy shit, he didn’t expect that to affect him so much. 

“I drive you crazy, don’t I?” Ryan continued. 

Shane nodded hurriedly, hoping Ryan would give in to him. 

“Please, Ryan. God, you’re so hot. Please?” 

He looked down at Ryan, meeting his eyes and silently pleading for what they both knew he wanted. Needed. Ryan just shook his head. 

“Come for me, Shane.” He ordered. “Come on, babe.” 

He brushed his hand against the front of Shane’s jeans, so lightly that it could’ve almost been his imagination. Shane nearly choked, and Ryan seemed to like his reaction. 

“That’s nice, huh?” He said. “Come on, Shane.” 

He grabbed Shane by the bulge again, harder this time. With purpose. Shane nearly came on the spot. 

“Holy fu-!” 

Ryan jerked his hand once, and Shane was gone. For a moment he was on cloud 9, dancing with the angels by heaven’s gates. And then, as quickly as it had come, it was over. 

Ryan looked at him with fire in his eyes until the last possible moment and suddenly, his face shifted back into a smile. He was just Ryan Bergara again; Shane’s best friend, and one of the nicest guys on the planet. 

“Alright, big guy.” He said. “I’ve gotta get back to editing now, but that was fun!”

Shane could feel his mouth hanging open stupidly, and Ryan just kept grinning that infuriating, adorable grin. 

“You might wanna clean yourself up, dude.” He added. “See ya!” 

And with that he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Shane alone, confused, and so, so horny. 

“Fuck you, Ryan Bergara.” He muttered under his breath. “Fuck you so hard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m open to adding a second chapter to this if anyone’s interested or has suggestions/requests


End file.
